


can i say something crazy? (i love you)

by succulents_and_fairy_lights



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Harrison is oblivious, M/M, tommy is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulents_and_fairy_lights/pseuds/succulents_and_fairy_lights
Summary: tommy is hopelessly in love with harrison. everyone knows this...except harrison. kolten and matt set out to help the poor kid.





	can i say something crazy? (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from francis and the lights’ “may i have this dance (remix)”
> 
> this is my first time posting a fic, so reviews would be so so appreciated!! 💛 send any requests/prompts too!

This was the third time Harrison had caught Tommy staring at him this evening. Just as before, the moment their eyes met Tommy flushed pink and glanced away. Harrison just chuckled into his shoulder and leaned over to Kolten. 

“Hey man, do I have like, stuff on my face or something?”

Kolten squinted, closely inspecting his face. 

“Nah man. I don’t see anything. Why?”

“‘Cause Tommy’s been lookin’ over at me all night.” Harrison tipped his head in the man’s direction. Kolten smiled knowingly and took out his phone, quickly sending a text. 

“Woah, wait. What was that all about?” Harrison tried to steal a glance at Kolten’s phone. 

“That is for me to know, and you to find out.” Kolten patted him on the shoulder, sending a wink in Matt’s direction. To say Harrison was confused would be an understatement. He just wanted to know why the kid kept looking at him, and now the entire situation was even weirder. 

  


_ A month earlier... _

The whole team knew that Tommy was hopelessly in love with Harrison. The kid wasn’t exactly the most subtle person, after all. Frequent staring, lingering shoulder pats, excessive congratulations...the list went on. And Harrison was absolutely clueless. Knowing that Tommy had almost absolutely no game, Kolten and Matt had taken it upon themselves to help him. Operation “Get Tommy a Boyfriend 2k19” was launched. They _ tried _ to give Tommy every opportunity to shoot his shot; clearing out the locker room early so they could be alone (Harrison left too), sitting them next to each other at team events (someone else would start a conversation with Tommy and he was too polite to stop them), and encouraging them to practice together (this one seemed to work out the best, but Tommy was still too worried to say anything with other people around). This prompted Matt and Kolten to try a different approach: get Tommy some game. 

“So, sometimes you just gotta go with the old reliable. A pick-up line.” Matt said. “It has to be smooth, but not sleazy, sweet, but not cheesy, and sexy, but not overbearing.”

Tommy repeated all of this, nodding along. 

“Wait, so what does that leave?” 

“Well, you look deep into his eyes, do that little smirk thing you do, and say ‘on a scale from one to ten, you’re a nine, and I’m the one you’re missing.’” Matt grinned, proud of his efforts into Tommy’s love life. 

Behind them, Kolten gagged. He came up and patted Matt on the shoulder, laughing, “Man, you have been married for way too long if you think that’s gonna work on anybody.”

Matt grunted. Kolten continued, “The way you get someone today is by buying them shit. Especially Harrison; you know the guy loves getting presents.”

Tommy looked like he was scratching out “pick-up lines” on his mental list. 

“So I know Harrison likes clothes and chocolate, but they’re expensive and I’m...well, I’m just starting out, y’know? I’m not exactly rolling in cash.” Tommy frowned, big brown eyes turning sad. 

Matt absolutely _ hated _ when he did that; it looked like you’d just kicked a puppy, stolen it’s bone, and said it was being framed for insurance fraud. Matt would do anything to make that look go away. 

“Well, who said you had to buy the expensive stuff? You can easily find one of those ugly shirts he wears in a thrift shop.”

Kolten nodded in agreement. “Just buy the cheapest, ugliest looking thing you can find, and he’ll love you forever.”

Tommy looked practically starry-eyed at the idea.

•••

“Hey, Harrison!” Tommy called, plastic bag shifting awkwardly from hand to hand. 

Harrison threw a thousand-watt grin at him, golden curls dripping sweat. He wrapped a towel around his neck and walked over, fist bumping Tommy. 

“What’s up, man?” He glanced down at the bag. “Whatcha got there?”

Tommy stuttered, still a little dazed from Harrison’s smile. “Uh, I was—I was shopping and I saw this…” he fumbled with the bag and pulled out an absolute monstrosity of a shirt. “I thought of you.”

The shirt was divided into five sections of varying flowered patterns. One sleeve was black and white, the other gold and dark brown. Half the shirt was covered in awful red-and-butter leafy flowers, and the other half was black with red and orange busses, guitars, and flowers. The collar was a completely different colour and pattern, with its striped sky blue and mangoes design. Overall, the shirt looked like a weed- smoking hippie had an ugly child with the clearance section of Jo-Ann Fabrics. Harrison looked practically in love with it. 

“I...dude. I don’t know what to say! Thank you so much.” He grinned, still staring at the shirt in Tommy’s outstretched arms. 

Tommy blushed and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. 

“You’re welcome,” he smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

Harrison took the shirt, almost hugging it to his chest. 

“Thanks, man,” he repeated, coming in for the classic “bro hug”. The hold lasted a little longer, Harrison squeezing a little tighter, making Tommy basically melt. Harrison pulled back, grinning lopsidedly, tank top hugging his pecs just right, a sheen of sweat all over. All of this combined made Tommy turn an even brighter shade of red, mumble something, and rush out before he spontaneously combusted. 

Kolten and Matt watching from the other side of the room sighed, and shared a disappointed look. If they couldn’t get Tommy to go to Harrison, they’d get Harrison to Tommy. 

_ Present day… _

They’d planned for a situation just like this. When Harrison _ finally _noticed Tommy’s (attempted) advances, they’d force them together and hopefully one of them would get around to professing their undying love. 

“Hey, Harrison, how about you and Tommy go get our keys from the valets?”

Harrison side-eyed Kolten. “Uh, sure…?”

“And while you’re at it, you should ask him about the whole staring thing.” Kolten tried to add this as a subtle side note, but didn’t succeed. Harrison was immediately suspicious. 

“Ookay...Hey, Tommy!” He called across the room to the man whose attention was already on him. “Let’s go get the keys for this lazy-ass over here.” He poked a thumb at Kolten, smiling innocently. 

Tommy stumbled to his feet, hurrying over to Harrison. 

“Wait, why are we—“ Kolten cut him off with a pointed look and a slight nod in the blonde’s direction. Tommy’s eyes widened and he barked out a sudden, nervous laugh.

Harrison was _ so _confused. 

•••

“Y’know, if I got paid every time I caught you staring at me and then looking away like a coward, I’d be fuckin’...Bill Gates, or some shit.” Harrison lightly elbowed Tommy’s side, swaying into him. Tommy nearly _ choked _ and turned the brightest shade of red Harrison had seen on him, which was saying something. 

“Bill Gates is dead, though.” He managed to get out, staring at his shoes with a concentration that’d win him the MVP. Harrison threw his head back and _ laughed _ , and Tommy stole a glance at him. Tommy wasn’t one for poetics, but looking up at Harrison, his face laughing and relaxed, he thought that the man looked like the _ sun _. His golden curls were framing his face like a halo, the soft lights of the restaurant giving him an almost angelic glow, and he was just smiling down at Tommy, an indiscernible emotion in his eyes. Tommy was sure he’d never felt more in love than in this moment. 

“Yeah, but you’re completely missing the point,” Harrison chuckled, brushing a stray curl off his forehead. 

“Which is?” 

“Which is that you and Matt and Kolten have been acting _ weird _ for like, a long time and I’m just really damn confused.” 

Tommy stopped, turning to face the blonde. _ It’s now or never. _He took a calming breath and began:

“Okay, so...the first time I saw you, I knew I was screwed. You with your gorgeous hair and even better eyes, and your _ eyelashes, _ don’t even get me started on them.” (Harrison was the one blushing now.) “And your stupid perfect teeth and smile. Dude, you’re basically Adonis. And then I got to know you better, and you’re so funny, and kind, and amazing at baseball, and you have an _ awful _sense of fashion, but that somehow made me lo-“ Tommy faltered. “Like you even more.”

“Wait, you like me?”

Tommy just stared for a moment. “Yes? You’re just now figuring this out?”

Harrison was silent. Tommy took this as a sign to continue. 

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, seeing as—mmpf!”

He was cut off by the press of Harrison’s lips against his own. Tommy nearly went into shock from the feeling of finally (_ finally _) kissing him. He moved his hand up to tangle in Harrison’s curls, as the other man grabbed his waist to pull him closer. When they finally parted for air, Harrison cupped Tommy’s face, the pad of his thumb stroking light circles onto his cheekbone. Tommy leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, giving Harrison another quick, soft kiss. 

“So, I take that as a yes?” 

They both let out breathy laughs. 

“That’s a yes.” 

Harrison kissed him again. 

  
  


_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to my tumblr [succulents-and-fairy-lights](https://succulents-and-fairy-lights.tumblr.com/)  
come visit me!!
> 
> also
> 
> [harrison’s awful shirt](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61ZzDdrGbIL._UL1024_.jpg)


End file.
